Revenge is My Salavtion
by Loveless789
Summary: It's been 5 years later after the boys of South Park high took care of their former classmate from Pre-School, Trent Boyett. Now the Boys, along with the rest of the gang, have to figure out how to survive, along with how to figure out their feelings...


Revenge is My Salvation

By Loveless789

Summary: It's been 5 years later after the boys of South Park high took care of their former classmate from Pre-School, Trent Boyett. Now Stan, Kyle, Eric and Kenny are now starting their first year of High School. But High School won't be as great as they thought they would be. Trent's out for Blood, and the boys discover feelings they never thought they had. Will they be able to Survive the first year of High School?

Pairings: Kyle B. and Stan M., Kenny M. and Butters S., Craig T. and Tweak T., Pip P. and Damian, [and many more. Also Surprise pairing will be mentioned ^.^]

Chapter One: Hell Begins

5 years...

_'Wow...'_ That's what the young Jewish-red-head thought. He still couldn't believe that it was all ready his first day in High School. All thoughs years; dealing with celebrities who were completely idiotic, ridiculous adventures, Cartman's stupid racial slurs, just all of that out-of-nowhere shit will finally be left behind somewhere in the corner of the Red-Head Jew's mind. _'Ah…the first day of High School…The Best Years of our Lives…'_ He knew that His friends and the rest of his grade thought the same thing. That this would be better than Middle School, and WAY better than Elementary School. As the young boy stared at his new school, he took a deep breath and started walking to the doors to his new life. Once he stepped into those doors, he knew that things would change. As he looked around, he saw a lot of old faces, some new, but headed down looking at his schedule. His locker number and combination were on top, so that was where he was heading to first. But before he took another step closer, he felt a 'thud' as he stepped back a bit trying to focus on who or what he bumped into.

"Ack! Hey! Watch it-!" He then stopped as he then was caught off guard when He realized the person he bumped into was he old-dear friend, Stan Marsh.

"Hey Kyle. Sorry about that, I was looking for you, but the crowds make it hard to even see your hand in front of your face." The Raven-hair boy said, grinning his best friend a warm greeting smile. Kyle then smiled back, relieved as he walked a bit closer to Stan.

"It's all right dude. I wasn't paying much attention. I was focused on my schedule for the semester."

"Really? Well best be careful. The first day is the worse day to look at anything but what's in front of you. So what classes do you have this Semester?"

"Um..." Kyle quickly re-aliened his eyes back to his schedule. "Well I have Health First Period. Then Art, Then Physics. Also Algebra, and English. Civics as well."

Stan leaned over and gave a big smile. "Cool, We have Art, and Physics together! I have P.E with Kenny, and Geometry with Cartman."

"Ew! I hope I don't have classes with that fat bastard all year!" Kyle "exclaimed" as the two boys then started laughing. But Kyle then slowly realized that they were a bit close, as he felt his cheeks getting warmer, and his heart racing more than normal. What's this? _'Not Again...' _These feelings have been going on since their 7th grade year in Middle School. Ever since that stupid True or Dare Game at Wendy's honor student party. (Heck, she is the only person him and Stan could think of throwing a party like that.) When they were dared to kiss each other. It wasn't like a HUGE make-out session or anything, just a simple kiss. But when they did, it felt amazing to Kyle. But Kyle never told Stan that was how he felt. Like Stan, he gave a "gross" reaction, and acted like it was nothing. He had to. He didn't want to ruin many years of their friendship because of how he felt. He knew it was strange that he wasn't that interested in dating; at least girls anyway. He did date Bebe from 5th grade up until a few weeks after that party. But there was nothing there; no intense feeling or any kind of crush. He only dated her because at the time Stan and Wendy were still dating, and Bebe was Wendy's Best Friend, so he thought he'd date her because Stan was His Best Friend too. But He couldn't do that to Bebe. They were still able to continue being friends afterwards, but Bebe, nor anyone else knew the real reason. To be honest, he always thought Stan was attractive, but thought was "normal" so to speak. But after that stupid party...that stupid fucking party...his feelings for Stan grew more and more. But he knew Stan would drop him out of his life he did tell him. So Kyle kept blowing thoughs feelings off convincing himself that he was "straight" and that his feelings for Stan were "just a phase". That all he needed was to find "the right" girl. But he knew deep down, that not only was he hiding from the world, but hiding from himself...

"Dude...you okay? Your cheeks just turned pink."

Kyle then finally snapped right out of his thoughts as he then noticed Stan's face was close to his, feeling the Jewish Boy's forehead with his firm, but smooth hands. He then jumped back in some-what of a panic looking at Stan, feeling his cheeks growing warmer. "Ack! I-I'm fine! Really! No Worries!" He said in a guilty, panic manner, hoping Stan wouldn't push the issue further. But his friend slowly walk back towards him. "Are you sure man? It seems like something's on your mind-" But he then was slowly interrupted by a huge shout from a few feet away.

"Yo Faggots!" It was Cartman, Kyle couldn't believe it, but he was thankful the fatass was here. To be honest, Eric Cartman wasn't the fat-kid he use to be. After 7th grade year, his mother forced him to go to a fitness camp, and came back with a body-builder body. He was still the racist, hateful bastard they knew, but looks improved. He also joined the foot ball team along with Stan during when students were signing up for school in the summer. He was one of the main tacklers, or whatever positions there were in foot ball, as Stan was the quarter-back. Stan and Eric started getting some-what of a rivalry since Eric came back from camp, and competing in sports. But Kyle never understood why. Sure, Stan wasn't as toned as Eric, but he had the Perfect athletic body, not like Eric's "freaky" body-builder-type body. To Kyle, no matter what, Cartman will always be a Fat-Ass, and Stan will always be...Perfect...

Along-side Cartman was Kenny. Kenny really hasn't changed over the years. Well, his "dying" habit slowly stopped after 7th grade. Also puberty, like the rest of them. But otherwise Kenny McCormick was still Kenny McCormick. He turned out to be a little more feminine -looking than Cartman and Stan. But not as feminine as Kyle. He had a swimmer's toned body. Shit started to join the swim team since 6th grade. Now he's team captain of the swim team in high school. (Tried out in the summer). But still had masculine. Kenny, unlike Kyle, also came out of the closet; well half-way, saying he was bi-sexual in 8th grade. Shortly after Butter Stotch came out being gay. The three other boys still believe that Kenny did to be with Butters, but had their doubts since Kenny was known as a "sex fiend" though the whole school. But either way, like Kyle thinks. Kenny will always be Kenny. A good friend who always will be there, no matter what.

As the two approached them, Stan gave Cartman a glare. "Who the fuck are you calling "Faggots" Fat-Ass?" Cartman just smiled in his sinister way. "Well, I am calling the two who kissed at Wendy Testaburger's party 7th grade Faggots."

"That was a stupid Dare you prick! And you know that!"

"Well then why are you being so defensive about it Marsh?"

"Because you won't let that die all ready. The rest of our grade did!"

"Not Wendy. She dumped your ass 8th Grade year because of it."

"No! Because she was too controlling and I didn't want to be her lap-dog anymore!"

"Sure..."

Kenny rolled his eyes as Kyle pushed himself separating the two hormone teens apart trying to settle this down. "Will you two cut it out all ready? This shit's getting old!" Cartman looked down at the frail Jew with a disgusted look on his face. "Who said that we wanted your opinion Jew? Jew aren't supposed to give their opinions because your opinions are wrong." "SHUT YOUR MOUTH FAT-ASS! That applies to everyone, not Jews! And you're wrong, an opinion isn't right or wrong!" As the two boys argued like they normally do, Stan takes a few steps back next to Kenny. The Blonde-Haired Blue-Eyed boy gave a slight chuckle looking over to his friend that accompanied him. "You know; no matter what grade we're in, they will always fight like that till the end of time…" The Raven-haired boy laughed in agreement as they watched their friends argue from the side-lines. "You're right. Not in a million years will they ever stop fighting."

"Especially if Kyle's defending for you…"

Shocked by what he just heard, Stan looked back at Kenny. Usually a remark like that shouldn't bother anyone. But just the way the blue-eyed blonde said it…did bother him. It sounded as though Kenny was saying, "Oh Kyle's in love with you" or something like that. It can't be. No; Kyle wasn't gay in any way, shape or form. They've been best friends forever. He would have known if Kyle wasn't interested in girls. Wait…would he? Stan has always wondered why his friend would really never date a girl. Shit, he was dating Bebe; one of the hottest girls in school, and broke it off with her in Middle School. Everyone knew Bebe still had the hots for Kyle, but Kyle didn't feel the same. But why?

As Stan was putting pieces together, he just looked over at Kenny with some-what of a 'What the Fuck?' look as he breathed out "What's that suppose to mean?" All the Blonde could do was smile and shrug his shoulders. He turned his head as though looking his was ready to leave the scene, looking at Stan from the corner of his eye, still smiling. No words came out of the blonde; at least none which ears could here, but by what he said froze Stan in his tracks, making the puzzle easier to figure out. Kenny then took his leave to his locker to get ready for his first period. No one else knew what Kenny McCormick said to Stan that day, but what he said, changes how him and Kyle's relationship would be from then after.

After a little bit, The Raven Haired boy was interrupted buy the feel of a hand on his shoulder. "Dude, are you all right?" Stan immediately jumped away as he looked at his Friend. 'Kyle can't be…he just can't-!' "Dude, what's your deal?" Stan kept his distance from Kyle. Kyle started to grow worried as he tried to get closer to his best friend. But his best friend just took another step back. "Are you okay?" "Y-Yeah…" All that Stan could do was look away. "I am fine…let's go to class dude. We're going to be late…" Stan started to walk, not even noticing that his friend, his best friend, was standing in the middle of the hall. Cartman followed Stan, but Kyle…just stood there. Just looking. In worry, and with sorrow.

Prison bars started opening in the South Park Juvenile Hall. Footsteps could be heard echoing around the premises. The guards watched down the Hall. This scene was all too familiar. As the young man walked out, his short dark blonde hair blowing barely in the tiny breeze, fists clenched showing his athletic tone. His dark brown eyes just looking in the same direction; revenge. _'5 years…' _The boy then approached the check-out desk to retrieve all his things that he had on his person when he was brought in. Mostly things he really never needed since his age. A pair of plastic scissors, a box of crayons with a crayon sharpener, a blue marble; you know, pre-school crap. But his knife; he could never grow too old for that. 'To kill all betrayers' written on the blade; black. That was his plan. As he took all his belongings and was ready to leave this hell whole, the guard stops him."Trent, what are you going to do now?" "I got some business to take care of. But this time…no elementary school bullshit."

Every officer and guard watched, as the Meanest Kid; Trent Boyett, walk out.

Note to Fans: So Sorry, this is my first story. Hopefully you guys won't go too brutal on me! But the Second Chapter will hopefully be done here soon. So please review and comment. Second chapter will be up soon. Love You All!


End file.
